I'll Just Have To Keep Faking Smiles
by lastbloom
Summary: Spencer thinks about his feelings for Morgan on the plane ride home and comes to terms with his love. Just a little one-shot, Morgan/Reid unrequited. Don't like, don't read. Please review!:D


**Hey guys it's me again, I know it's been forever but inspiration hasn't struck in quite a while. Anyways this is a little one-shot. Beware it's Morgan/Reid unrequited love so if you're not into that please leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Buddha. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review!**

**I'll Just Have To Keep Faking Smiles.**

It had been a tough case in downtown Boston this week, a teacher at the local High school had been torturing, raping, and eventually killing students approximately 16 years of age. All were African American. All were males. But they got there in time to save at least one of them, Dylan. He was a sweet boy with a sly smile and a sarcastic sense of humor, Garcia tracked down Mr. Markson, the unsub, in time for Morgan to kick down the intricately detailed wooden door and tackle the man before any kind of sexual interaction could be achieved.

I knew that this case hit Morgan the hardest, in fact we all knew. His past wasn't exactly a secret to us anymore. But I couldn't help feeling that saving that boy had healed him in a way, just like every other time we managed to save a victim it had brought him a bit of peace and I was thankful for that. If anyone I knew deserved peace it was Morgan, he had helped so many people, felt so much pain, given so much happiness. There wasn't a single person in the world I could think of that deserved to be happy more than my best friend did and I would do anything for him just to see his bright smile.

"_Thousands of candles can be lit from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared."_ The corners of my lips turned up as I recalled my mothers voice the first time I heard her recite that Buddha quote and I made a quick promise to myself to always try to live by his words and share my happiness.

I raised my eyes up from the book of poetry I had finished for the seventh time today to once again gaze upon the man sitting on the other side of the jet who had been haunting my thoughts, evoking emotions in me I had forgotten I had and lacing my veins with a constant adrenaline. I only got to stare at the dark skinned beauty for a moment before he glanced up and our eyes met. Electric shocks waved through my body like a storm, a hurricane of feelings flooded my senses. His deep brown eyes so full of emotion, so full of love and promise and hope. They surrounded me, capturing me in that moment and I was suddenly drowning in his irises. I knew in that moment that it was futile to try and suppress my feelings. I loved Morgan. I loved him more than I had ever loved before, more than I thought was possible for my weak heart to love. I could never hide that from myself. I could never fool myself into believing such a lie so I stared back into his eyes and prayed to every God I could think of, regardless of my atheistic tendencies, that he would understand. I couldn't find the strength to speak so I willed him to see the fiery love smoldering in my eyes threatening to burn me, to close the distance between us and whisper that he felt the same. To move his lips against my skin and speak the words _I love you_.

Morgan met my gaze and a small smile graced his gorgeous face then he turned and resumed the conversation he had been having with Prentiss and the moment was over. My heart ached for his love and my body longed for his touch but the moment was over. He hadn't seen the passion in my eyes, hadn't noticed the unrequited love bubbling in their depths and he hadn't spoken the words I wished to hear.

I stared down at the book in my hands for the rest of the flight back to Quantico.

I waved goodbye to my coworkers and friends before I caught the last train home.

I cried myself to sleep.

And the next day I walked back into work with a calm emotion plastered on my face like a borrowed smile I stole from the past to hide today's anguish and I pretended everything was okay.

Because that's what I, Spencer Reid, am good at.

**Thanks so much for reading you guys, I love all of you! :D **

**It was a bit surprising to me how easy it was to write this but that's probably because I've seen my fair share of unrequited love (thank God it's not so unrequited anymore, you know who you are baby ;P)**

**please please please send a review my way! I hope to be writing more soon :D**


End file.
